1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker module for a mobile device and a mobile device having a duct radiation structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speaker module for a mobile device and a mobile device having a duct radiation structure that can improve a sound performance by changing a shape of an opening surface of a duct to which a protection member for preventing a foreign substance from being injected is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to the remarkable development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of mobile devices has rapidly increased and become widespread. More particularly, a recent mobile device performs mobile convergence including a function of other terminals as well as each traditional intrinsic function. For example, a recent mobile communication terminal provides a multimedia function such as a television viewing function (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music reproduction function (e.g., Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), and a moving picture reproduction function, in addition to a general communication function such as voice communication and a character messaging service. As the multimedia use of mobile devices has grown, interest has correspondingly increased in a sound performance of a speaker module. Accordingly, the number of mobile devices using a speaker module having a duct radiation structure has also increased.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are a perspective view and a cross-sectional view illustrating an external appearance and a section of a speaker module having a duct radiation structure according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a speaker module 10 having a duct radiation structure includes a speaker 14 for outputting a sound signal, a body 11 in which the speaker 14 is mounted, a duct 12 extended from one surface of the body 11 for guiding a sound signal of the speaker 14 to be radiated to one surface, a soundproof member 15 attached to an opening surface of the duct 12, and a protection member 13 attached to the soundproof member 15 for preventing a foreign substance from entering the speaker module 10. It is preferable that the speaker module 10 has a size to improve a sound performance.
However, advances in technology have allowed recent mobile devices to be thinner. Recent mobile devices also provide various functions according to a convergence trend. Because more capabilities are being provided in a smaller volume, it has become difficult for recent mobile devices to secure enough mounting space for the speaker module 10. That is, a size of the speaker module 10 is limited by the available space in the mobile device. When a sound signal is radiated to a side surface, as in the speaker module 10 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a size of the duct 12 in which a sound signal is radiated is further limited. In this way, as a size of the duct 12 is limited, the speaker module 10 has difficulty in securing a satisfactory sound performance. When the protection member 13 for preventing a foreign substance from being injected is attached, it becomes difficult for the speaker module 10 to provide a satisfactory sound performance due to a sound pressure decrease by the protection member 13.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for an improved speaker module for a mobile device and a mobile device having a duct radiation structure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.